Nunca Te Olvide
by EDLFG12345
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan una estudiante de modelaje y diseño con 18 años estaba embarazada de su novio que la había abandonado al saber sobre su embarazo. Ella sin ganas de vivir, conoció a Dexter un gran amigo que la apoyo en cada cosa y la animo a seguir con su vida y la vida su bebe pasando 8 años ella sigue con su vida ahora ella es una gran modelo y diseñadora de moda.
1. Prologo

Prologo:

Isabella Marie Swan una estudiante de modelaje y diseño con 18 años estaba embarazada de su novio que la había abandonado al saber sobre su embarazo. Ella sin ganas de vivir, conoció a Dexter un gran amigo que la apoyo en cada cosa y la animo a seguir con su vida y la vida su bebe pasando 8 años ella sigue con su vida ahora ella es una gran modelo y diseñadora de moda, junto con su amigo y novio Dexter, además de su hijo Braxton, ahora la pareja más codiciada de New York está convocada a una pasarela de los más importantes diseñadores, donde Isabella se encuentra con el padre de su hijo Edward Cullen.

**Bueno Chicas Esta Es Mi nueva Historia. Que Les Parece Si La Sigo? **


	2. La Pasarela

Prologo:

Isabella Marie Swan una estudiante de modelaje y diseño con 18 años estaba embarazada de su novio que la había abandonado al saber sobre su embarazo. Ella sin ganas de vivir, conoció a Dexter un gran amigo que la apoyo en cada cosa y la animo a seguir con su vida y la vida su bebe pasando 8 años ella sigue con su vida ahora ella es una gran modelo y diseñadora de moda, junto con su amigo y novio Dexter, además de su hijo Braxton, ahora la pareja más codiciada de New York está convocada a una pasarela de los más importantes diseñadores, donde Isabella se encuentra con el padre de su hijo Edward Cullen.

Después de tanto tiempo de pasar ese infierno ahora me encuentro sumamente feliz a lado de mi hijo y Dexter que él desde el principio me ayudo con todo, fue a la primera ecografía, mi primer mareo, mi primer antojo, el nacimiento, los primeros pasos, y creo que gracias a el Braxton existe y yo no me derrumbe ante lo pasado, ahora solo vivo mi presente que es maravilloso a lado de todos los que quiero y amo.

Soy ahora una gran diseñadora y modelo prestigiada de New York, con una excelente vida, además de tener al mejor novio del mundo, mi rubio encantador: Dexter, el trabaja en una compañía muy grande que es sobre negocios de propiedades, vender, comprar etcétera. Llevamos de novios ya unos 3 años porque yo al principio no quería por lo de Braxton, pero como sabia que él lo quería mucho acepte ya que no niego que es demasiado, pero demasiado guapo, y si me gustaba, además de ser fabuloso en su actitud y personalidad.

Ahora me encontraba en mi despacho queriendo tener ideas, para diseñar algo nuevo, pero no me salía nada dibujaba algo pero nada me gustaba de lo que hacía estaba totalmente cerrada, hasta que sonó el teléfono de mi oficina y me levante de la silla del escritorio donde dibujaba y me fui al otro escritorio donde se encontraba todas mi cosas. Entonces tome el teléfono y conteste.

- ¿Sí? – pregunte

- Bella, te ha llegado una invitación – me dijo Ángela del otro lado de la line ella era mi secretaria personal.

- Pues tráela a mi oficina Ángela – le conteste cortésmente, Ángela además de ser mi secretaria era mi amiga.

- Bueno ahora te la llevo – dije entonces se corto el teléfono. Entonces vi como entraba por mi oficina y entraba.

- Mira – me dijo enseñándome una invitación color gris con verde metálico. – esta es, te la manda la empresa de Balenciaga – termino de decir dejando que yo tomara la invitación para verla con detenimiento. Cuando la tome en mis manos la abrir sacándola de un papel cristalino y mirando cada detalle, que decía Srta. Swan Y Mr. Morgan, entonces quite la tapa gris y se puedo ver con claridad el objetivo de la invitación impregnada en un papel blanco.

Decía:

_Srta. Isabella Marie Swan, la convocamos a que se nos una a una celebración, entre los más prestigiados diseñadores, entrando usted en esa categoría además de ser una de las mejores modelo también la invitamos a que luzca nuestro último diseño Balenciaga, Esperamos que nos confirme y que se nos una, será un placer compartir esta velada tan importante con usted._

_ Atentamente: Balenciaga_

_ Lugar: salón Balenciaga_

_ Fecha: 8/8/12_

_ Horario inicial: 8:00 pm_

- ¿Qué dice? – pregunto Ángela ya sentada en la silla de enfrente a mi escritorio.

- Pues es para una fiesta de diseñadores, además también me invitan a modelar uno de sus diseños nuevos – le conteste sentándome al igual en mi silla.

- Que padre – dijo Ángela con tono emocionado. Sonreí

- Jajaja, pues si, oye les podrías marcar para confirmar, creo que si tendré tiempo de ir – le dije

-Está bien ya voy – dijo saliendo con una sonrisa de mi oficina.

Ahora debería decirle a Dexter que si podría ir con migo ya que el también estaba invitado como mi pareja.

Tome mi celular y busque entre mis contactos entonces encontré su número y seleccione el botón de llamar.

- Hola Amor ¿Cómo estás? – se escucho cuando contesto el otro lado de la línea.

- Hola mi amor muy bien ¿y tú? – pregunte dulcemente.

- De maravilla ¿y a que se debe el placer que me llames? – pregunto pícaro.

- Pues que crees – le dije – nos invitaron a una velada en Balenciaga.

- ¿nos invitaron o te invitaron? – dijo

- Nos invitaron, por eso te llamo será en dos días y quiero saber si podrás ir –

- Claro que si podre ir – me contesto

- Que bien bueno entonces te dejo ya llego la hora de ir por Braxton a la escuela – le dije

- ¿no quieres que valla yo por él, estoy libre en este momento y así nos podemos ver cuando lo valla a dejar a tu oficina? – me pregunto

- Si está bien aquí los espero –

- Bueno adiós amor – dijo entonces colgué y me senté en el escritorio de dibujo para haber si se me venía una idea nueva para poder diseñar. Pero el tiempo pasaba y pasaba y nada solo salían diseños anteriores o parecidos, todo eso pero nada nuevo, algo frustrada me dirigí hacia la puerta entonces justo cuando la abrí ahí estaban, Braxton y Dexter. Entonces me arrodille a la altura de Braxton y lo abrace cariñosamente.

- Hola mi vida – le dije dándole un sonoro beso en una de sus mejillas.

- Hola mami – dijo tomándome de el cuello dándome un gran abrazo.

Mi hijo era tan guapo y hermoso algo que nunca olvidare de Edward será su cabello, ese tan raro cobrizo marrón que lo tenía también mi hijo. Pero lo que si saco mío eran mis ojos verdes esmeralda le quedaba tan bonito combinado.

Ahora me levante y me dirigí hacia Dexter que traía un traje negro y una camisa blanca.

- Hola – dijo pícaramente

- Hola – le dije riendo entonces me acerque hacia sus labios y lo bese cariñosamente. Al separarnos lo tome de una de sus manos y lo lleve hacia dentro de la oficina. Y Braxton ya estaba en mi silla dando vueltas, siempre que venía hacia lo mismo. Entonces me dirigí con Dexter hacia el sillón de cuero negro de la esquina de mi oficina que estaba cerca del escritorio de dibujo y me senté frente a él.

- Otra vez cerrada – me dijo afirmando mirando el escritorio lleno de hojas arrugadas de los dibujos que hice y no me servían.

- Si, otra vez – le confirme con un puchero

- No te preocupes ya saldrá, cada vez que pasa eso después tienes un diseño demasiado bueno – me dijo dándome animo.

- Tu siempre tan alentador – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Claro, yo siempre – me contesto – oye y donde es eso de Balen…no se que – me pregunto yo reí hacia su intento de recordar Balenciaga.

- Es Balenciaga amor – le corregí riendo.

- Hay como sea esa cosa ¿Dónde será? –

- Será ahí mismo en el salón de pasarela de Balenciaga –

- ¿va a hacer también pasarela? – pregunto extrañado

- Si además de la fiesta y yo también modelare –

- Ho, ahora esto ya me está gustando – me dijo sonriendo. Pues a Dexter le encanta estar cuando modelaba siempre estaba en mis pasarelas y me apoyaba en todo.

- No sé porque lo suponía – le dije riendo

- Pues así si quiero ir – me dijo acercándose para darme un leve beso en los labios.

**X0X0X0X0**

Hoy era el día de la fiesta y pasarela de Balenciaga, me había puesto un vestido hermoso, era negro con encaje y un cinturón sobre él, con tacones negros y el pelo suelto. En lo que me veía en el espejo de mi habitación sonó el timbre de la casa entonces empecé a bajar las escaleras pero en lo que yo bajaba Braxton ya había abierto la puerta, entrando por ahí mi encantador rubio con un traje gris acompañado de camisa gris y corbata negra.

- Que guapo, mi encantador rubio – le dije acercándome para saludarlo y darle un beso en los labios.

- Hola mi amor tú te miras muy hermosa – me dijo

- Bueno – dije dándome la vuelta y viendo a Braxon – mi vida te portas bien con jane ¿si? – le dije refiriéndome a si niñera.

- Claro mami, yo siempre – me dijo

- Bueno nosotros nos vamos – le dije despidiéndome de él.

- Pero me traes algo ¿eh? Mami – me dijo riendo

- ¿Braxton, por favor que quieres que te traiga si no voy de compras? – le pregunte divertida

- Pues algo – me dijo haciendo un puchero pero ahora Dexter se interpuso

- Hey, hey, hey señorin, no estés haciendo berrinches – le dijo – yo me encargare de traerte algo ya que tu mama estará algo ocupada ¿de acuerdo? –

- Si! – grito de alegría

- Bueno ya nos vamos – le dijo por ultimo

- Bye – dijo por ultimo cerrando la puerta.

Cuando salimos de la casa visualice su Aston Martin, donde él se adelanto y me abrió la puerta y ayudando a adentrarme al ha ciento del copiloto. El rápidamente le dio la vuelta y se metió en el asiento del piloto.

Cuando ya estábamos cerca de la entrada del salón se podía ver que había muchos autos y muchos diseñadores pasando por la alfombra para pasar hacia la puerta, además había muchos fotógrafos.

Cuando Dexter detuvo el auto algo cerca de la entrada, lo detuvo y salió y le dio la vuelta abrió mi puerta y ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a salir del auto.

Cuando Salí completamente me ofreció su brazo entregando las llaves a los encargados de estacionarlos.

Nos dirigimos hacia la alfombra, y empezaron los flashes de las cámaras hacia nosotros.

Después de algunos minutos de haber posado por segundos encada paso que dábamos pudimos llegar a la entrada y entonces nos adentramos al salón que estaba repleto de gente. Nos ubicamos en una de las sillas para invitados de honor donde estarían todos los diseñadores o diseñadoras y a lado sus parejas entonces nos sentamos y al momento salió Christopher Balenciaga enfrente de la tarima con un micrófono.

Muy buenas noches a todos nuestros invitado, me agrada haber hecho esta velada para mostrar mis nuevos diseños utilizando a nuestras hermosas diseñadoras, como nuestras modelos, les pido que pasen con migo y que se muestren al publico – dijo nombrando a unas cuantas diseñadoras y ellas subían a la tarima – y ahora nuestras últimas dos más especiales – dijo – Isabella Swan – me nombro entonces me pare dándole por ultimo un beso a Dexter y acercándome a la tarima y saludándolo – y por último a Alice Cullen – cuando escuche ese nombre sentí que me iba a desmayar. Y voltee hacia donde se acercaba una Alice igualita a como la recordaba, pero ahora con su pelo largo. Cuando termino de subir llego y me abrazo efusivamente.

- Hola bella – me dijo al oído

- Hola Alice – le conteste igual

Bueno ahora nosotros nos iremos a preparas ustedes mientras disfruten de la velada – dijo por ultimo Christopher. Entonces nos fuimos en fila hacia atrás de la tarima donde se encontraba todo lo de la ropa y el maquillaje y todo eso. Lo bueno fue que como a mí me tocaba hasta el último me pude alejar de donde estaba Alice para que no me preguntara nada. Pues cuando paso lo de hace 8 años ella nunca se entero ella solo pensaba que habíamos terminado y ya. Pero sabía que ella no se quedaría quieta sabiendo que había algo en medio de eso. Después un largo rato, me estaban arreglando con un hermoso vestido corto color azul rey y la espalda descubierta con tacones negros y el pelo suelto en capaz.

- Bella, ya te toca – me dijo Alice entrando a mi camerino.

- Si, ya voy – conteste cortante y pase a un lado de ella saliendo solo esperando a la ultima modelo que pasara para que ya siguiera yo. Terminado la última me dieron la señal de que ya tenía que pasar. Entonces Salí de la tarima con ese hermoso vestido camino los 100 metros de largo que tiene la tarima y me pare en la esquina mostrando cada detalle de él, cuando pose hacia el lado izquierdo me cruce con los ojos que mas odiaba en toda mi vida, esos ojos color azul que me cautivaron hace ya demasiados años, levante un poco el mentón mostrando que no tenia debilidad ante aquellos ojos mostrando que los odiaba con todo mis ser después de que se haya ido sabiendo que esperaba un hijo de él, ya era hora de dar la vuelta, entonces volví a caminar esos 100 metros de vuelta, dándole por ultimo una mirada y rápidamente me metí a mi camerino.

Como no suponerlo su hermana esta aquí el también podría haber venido y lo hizo porque él está aquí.

**Bueno Chicas Espero Que Les Guste El primer Capitulo!**


	3. Frente A Frente

Ahora era la ronda final solo tenía que salir Christopher y nosotras y eso acabaría, me tenía que ir de aquí no quería encontrarme con el justo ahora.

Me ha dado mucho gusto que vinieran y mostrar lo Nuevo de Balenciaga - dijo Christopher ya cuando todas y el habíamos salido a la tarima a que el concluyera la pasarela.

Entonces busque su mirada y hay esta igual en el mismo lugar y con un traje totalmente negro, casi no había cambiado, su mismo pelo cobrizo sus ojos azules, solo se le habían agregado unos cuantos años a su cuenta de edad.

Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, al mismísimo Dexter

Morgan – dijo Christopher refiriéndose a mi rubio encantador entonces lo vi como reía por el comentario de Christopher. – Porque no pasas para que todo el mundo te vea – le pregunto Christopher divertido ya para eso todo el salón estaba lleno de risas. Pero Dexter solo negaba con la cabeza aun riendo.

Hay por favor Dexter, todo tienen que saber que existe algo tan bueno como tu – dijo Christopher aun entre risas, pero Dexter aun no se paraba. – bueno como al parecer no quieren lo tendremos que obligar, Isabella – dijo esa última volteando hacia mí. – me harías el gran favor de traer a tu escultural novio, que pase con nosotros, yo creo que a ti si te haría caso – dijo por ultimo.

Entonces me encamine hacia donde estaba él y le ofrecí mi mano, después unos segundos que allá pensado la tomo y yo lo dirigí hacia donde estaba Christopher y atrás del estaba Alice.

Les quiero presentar a la pareja más Hermosa de todo New York, Isabella y Dexter – dijo Christopher en lo que todos aplaudían y de nuevo voltee a donde, se debería de encontrar Edward solo vi como Alice bajaba la tarima para detenerlo a pararse no se que quería hacer exactamente pero eso fue lo que paso aunque me quede un poco extrañada.

¿Y el pequeño Braxton? – pregunto ya en voz baja Christopher. Pero de todas maneras se alcanzaba a escuchar ya que tenía el micrófono.

En casa – conteste

Bueno, pues los dejo disfrutar de la velada, muchas gracias a todos – dijo Christopher. Entonces ya todo se pusieron en sus lugares conversando con la gente a su alrededor.

Dexter y yo nos sentamos en una mesa con algunos amigos diseñadores. Pero yo ya me quería ir, no me quería encontrar con él, o con Alice para que me estuvieran interrogando. Pero no conté con que Dexter recordara el apellido de Edward y preguntara.

Era ese Cullen ¿cierto? – pregunto volteándome a ver

Si – conteste.

¿El también está aquí? – pregunto refiriéndose a Edward.

Si –

¿y que piensas de eso? –

Nada, que quieres que piense –

Pues no se tal vez cuando lo viste… ¿sentiste algo? – pregunto ya un poco más bajo eso ultimo.

Dexter – le dije en un suspiro – si, si sentí algo – le dije y el agacho la cabeza pero yo lo tome de la barbilla y le levante la cara – ¿pero sabes lo que sentí? Sentí odio – le termine de decir entonces él me miro. – sabes que al único que quiero es a ti y eso te lo he comprobado, por favor como pretendes que sienta algo por alguien, que hizo lo que me hizo el a mí, nunca más vuelvas a dudar que yo sienta algo por él. Por favor – le pedí.

Te comprendo y te creo – me dijo acercándose a mis labios y dando un muy apasionado beso.

Iré al tocador, ahora vuelvo - le dije dando un pequeño beso de despedida. El asintió.

Entonces me fui de camino pasando por las mesas pero sentí una manos tomándome de mi brazo halándome hasta entrar a un lugar oscuro hasta que vi como encendía la luz.

Edward – susurre.


	4. No Otra vez

- Edward – susurre. Mientras que el me tomaba por la cintura y me acercaba a él. Permitiéndome ver esos ojos que me enamoraron los cuales podría volver hacerlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte suspirando ante la presión de estar tan cerca de su rostro.  
- Vine a recuperarte a ti y a mi hijo – dijo muy cerca de mi oído. Entonces caí en cuenta que estábamos no muy solos ya que a espaldas de Edward se encontraba un espejo que se podía ver todo lo de afuera. Encontrándome con la sorpresa de Dexter viéndonos fijamente, con una lagrima cayendo se sus ojos entonces me separe rápidamente de Edward empujándolo y salir corriendo hacia mi destino central que era antes de que Edward me tomara del brazo.

- ¿Dexter nos vamos? – le dije mientras que me acercaba a la mesa donde nos habíamos sentado desde un principio.  
- Si – contesto frio. El se paro y siguió su camino hasta la puerta de salida mientras que yo iba detrás de el.

Cuando llegamos por fin a mi casa Dexter me acompaño a la puerta.  
- Me tengo que ir – me dijo  
- Está bien buenas noches – le dije pues no quería que esto se complicara ya que el ambiente estaba un poco tenso.  
- Buenas noches – dijo por ultimo dándome un beso en la mejilla encaminándose hasta su auto. Mientras que yo abría la puerta de mi casa y la cerré detrás de mi subió las escaleras para ir al cuarto de braxton. Esperando que estuviera dormido ya que ya era más de media noche. Cuando entre por fin a su habitación ahí lo vi igual a Edward, pero ya no debía de pensar en ese pero sus palabras me dejaron en total desconcierto: ""recuperarte a ti y a mi hijo"" eso fue todo lo que pude pensar ya cuando estaba en mi habitación intentando dormir.

Ya en la mañana un peso demás en mi espalda me despertó  
- ¡MAMA! Ya despierta prometiste que hoy me llevarías a tu trabajo. – me grito mi escandaloso hijo mientras que brincaba en mi espalda.  
- Mmm – solo pude articular tal expresión de sueño total.  
- ¡Mama vamos despierta! – grito de nuevo, ya para ese entonces ya estaba completamente despierta entonces me voltee y lo agarre de su cintura y lo tire hacia abajo haciéndole unas interminables cosquillas  
- Nonono mama nonono! – gritaba riendo histéricamente.  
- Eso te pasa por despertar a mama – le dije  
- Ya, ya, ya no te despertare – me dijo sin parar de reír  
- Bueno ya vete a arreglar si tanto quieres irte – le dije terminando de hacerle cosquillas y mirando cómo salía corriendo por la puerta.

Después de una media hora, me duche y me vestí así ( cgi/set?.locale=es&id=56515021) Salí de mi casa con Braxton y me subí a mi auto y Salí hacia mi agencia de modelos.

Cuando al fin llegamos me baje y después tome de la mano a Braxton para dirigirlo hacia el elevador que nos llevaba justamente hacia el último piso. Donde se encontraba mi oficina.

- Hola Bella – dijo Ángela cuando íbamos pasando por la recepción.  
- Hola Ángela – le salude dándole un beso en la mejilla –  
- Hola Braxton tanto tiempo sin verte – le dijo Ángela a mi hijo que salió a abrazarla.  
- Hola Ángela – le dijo el  
- ¿Vienes a acompañar a tu mama a su trabajo? – le pregunto ella cariñosamente.  
- Sipi – asintió el  
- Ángela no tengo nada pendiente? – pregunte  
- Amm déjame ver – me dijo mientras que revisaba una agenda.  
- No por ahora no – me contesto  
- Bueno gracias, pasare a mi oficina por cualquier cosa me avisas – ella solo asintió y volví a tomar a Braxton de la mano dirigiendo hacia mi oficina. Cuando entramos Braxton salió corriendo hacia mi silla giratoria y empezó a dar vueltas como siempre mientras que yo me quede en mi escritorio de dibujo para haber si podía tener algo de inspiración y poder crear algo nuevo, pero estaba igual cerrada totalmente y Edward en mi cabeza, Dexter con su voz fría al verme con Edward no podía concentrarme en nada en solo pensar en lo sucedido.  
- Mami puedo pasear por ahí – me pregunto Braxton con su carita de angelito.  
- No más no te pierdas por favor ¿sí? Y no molestes a nadie y tampoco te tardes mucho – le dije  
- Si mama ya se – me dijo saliendo corriendo por la puerta.

Después de algunos minutos de pensar, pensar y pensar ahora me senté en mi escritorio principal haciendo lo mismo que Braxton sin saber que podía hacer, pero en eso se abre la puerta y entra un Edward muy diferente con una camisa blanca de cuello "V" enzima una chamarra de cuero con unos pantalones, negros ajustados y con un cigarrillo en su mano.

- Lo siento Bella, no lo pude parar – me dijo Ángela entrando detrás de, él con voz agitada.  
- No importa Ángela déjanos solos – dije con voz demasiado sigilosa. Y después Ángela se fue. Dejándonos solos.

...


	5. Obligada

Vi como Edward tiraba su cigarrillo en el piso, y después apagándolo con su pie.

-¿Qué, Mierda quieres? – le dije en un tono enojado, por su presencia.

- yo ya te dije lo que quiero- me respondió mirándome seductoramente.

- por favor, no me vengas con tus idioteces – le dije, ironica.

- Isabella, quiero conocer a mi hijo –

- ¿enserio? Hace 8 años no dijiste eso, solo te comportaste como un patán dejándome embarazada e irte sin decir nada, ahora no me vengas con esa mierda de que quieres conocer a tu hijo – le dije rabiando del enojo

- quiero darle mi apellido – me contesto

- de eso no te preocupes el ya tiene dos, y ya tiene un padre, entiéndelo yo ya hice mi vida junto a alguien más y mi hijo también. Y si no te molesta tengo trabajo que hacer – le dije volteándome hacia espaldas de, el, pero de repente sentía que alguien volteaba la silla violentamente y Edward se ponía en cuclillas frente a mí, mirándome fijamente haciendo que me perdiera en sus hermosos ojos azules. Entonces lo empuje hacia abajo y yo me pare rápidamente cuando el callo con una mano deteniendo se peso sobre el suelo.

- acabas de cometer un error – me dijo cuando se empezó a levantar y ágilmente me levanto de las piernas posándome en su hombro.

- Edward suéltame – le grite pegándole en su espalda con mis puños. Pero no hizo absolutamente nada solo vi como salía de mi oficina y gracias a la suerte que tengo Ángela no estaba donde se supone que debería de estar. Edward se dirigió hasta el elevador y yo seguía con mis ruegas de que me soltara.

- te dije que habías cometido un grave error – me dijo cuando ya habíamos salido del edificio.

- súbete – me ordeno, bajándome lentamente y dejándome ver, una moto negra demasiado lujosa si se puede decir.

- estás loco si pretendes, que me voy a subir a eso y menos contigo – le conteste malhumorada. En eso se oyó un grito cualquiera por la calle y Edward se distrajo entonces aproveche para volver a correr adentro del edificio y rápidamente tomar el elevador hacia mi oficina. Sin que él me siguiera.

Entonces corrí y por fin abrí la puerta de entrada de mi oficina y me metí cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y sentándome y recordando con una sonrisa en mi cara por tal acto de Edward sus ojos, sus caras, absolutamente todo. En eso vi como Dexter se metía a mi oficina entonces me dije, por favor Isabella que estupideces piensas si tu no sientes nada por él, y Salí corriendo a abrazar a Dexter, el no me contesto el abrazo al instante pero después de unos segundos lo respondió.

- ¿Isabella, sientes algo por Cullen? – me pregunto en el oído.

- Una vez te dije que no y esa repuesta sigue siendo la misma – le conteste - ¿y porque me preguntas eso?

- Es que ayer los vi, en la fiesta –

- Eso solo fue un mal entendido él quería hablar pero yo no quería ni quiero, por eso lo aleje de mi rápidamente – le conteste en lo que desasía el abrazo y lo miraba a los ojos y lo tomaba de la cara para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. – te quiero, a ti y nadie más, no vuelvas a pensar lo contario –

- Mami – se oyó un grito entrando por la puerta.

- Hola mi amor – le dije en lo que me ponía de rodillas para abrazarlo.

- Hola campeón – le dijo Dexter y lo cargo posándolo en su torso.

- Hola Dexterinini – le dijo Braxton. Entonces me empecé a retorcer de la risa, pues ese apodo me causaba una risa interminable.

- Hey ya no te rías – me dijo Dexter. Yo solo reía sin control.

- Hay yayai… bueno que quieren hacer – les pregunte entrecortadamente ya cuando empecé a controlar un poco mi risa.

- Yo quiero comer ya – dijo Braxton.

Entonces nos dirigimos hacia la salida y caminamos hasta el estacionamiento.

- Amor tengo que ir a una junta, no podre ir con ustedes – me dijo Dexter ya cuando Braxton de había subido a mi auto.

- No importa, mas al rato te llamo- le dije dándole por ultimo un beso de despedida y subiendo a mi auto y de ahí ir hasta casa.

Al día siguiente fue mi misma rutina solo que ahora Braxton si iría a la escuela entonces me levanté, me di una ducha y me vestí así ( never/set?id=56516502#stream_box) desayune y fui a dejar a Braxton al colegio y después me dirigí hacia mi oficina.

- Hola Ángela –

- Hola Bella – me dijo, después de eso camine hasta mi oficina pero antes de entrar Ángela me hablo.

- Bella, por cierto ahora en la tarde tienes que ir a una junta, tipo organización de diseñadores juveniles – me conto

- ¿sabes quien la organiza? –

- Creo que Vogue – contesto

- Está bien – después de eso me quede en la oficina por un buen rato viendo los avances que se tenían, entonces vi que era la hora de ir por Braxton pero de ahí rápido tendría que irme a la junta así que llame al chofer para que fuera por él y así tener bien el tiempo calculado.

Después de unos minutos subí a mi auto y me fui a Vogue corporation.

- Buenos días señorita Swan, gusto que haya podido venir acompáñeme – me dijo una muchacha que me entendió en cuanto entre. Entonces ella me dirigió hacia una sala donde se encontraba una mesa grande y alrededor de ella unas 10 sillas.

- Hola Bella – me saludo una Alice emocionada.

- No sabía que estarías aquí – le dije al momento que también la abrazaba.

- Pues ya vez también soy una diseñadora juvenil – entonces nos sentamos.

- ¿Oye Bella, has visto a mi hermano? –

- ¿Por qué me preguntas? –

- Pues es que desde que regresamos no lo he visto. En la casa nunca esta y solo llega a dormir. – contesto

- Pues fíjate que no, no lo he visto – mentí. Mientras que entraba uno de los ejecutivos de Vogue y nos explicaba la situación. Era que quería mostrar a la modelos juveniles y no sé que tanto la verdad casi no escuche nada solo supe que hablaron por horas y horas hasta que se dieron las 9 de la noche se termino esa mentada junta entonces todo salimos y me despedí de Alice y siguiendo hasta mi coche.

Trate de prenderlo unas 5 veces pero no lo hacía entonces me desespere y Salí del coche tomando mi celular para llamar al chofer pero mi inútil celular no tenia batería.

- ¿quieres que te lleve? – pregunto una voz frente a mí. Entonces levante la mirada de mi inútil celular y ahí estaba, Edward vestido igual que ayer solo que ahora con una camisa negra.

- No, no te preocupes – le dije

- ¿segura creo que tu coche, no enciende? – pregunto

- No, pero ahora le hablo al chofer – le conteste. Mentiría todo lo que se podía pero tan solo con no ir con él.

- ¿Amm segura? Creo que tampoco prende tu celular -dijo señalándolo

- No importa, puedo ir caminando – le conteste dándome camino y el alado de mi siguiéndome con su moto

- Oye ¿pero según yo tu casa queda algo lejos? – pregunto juguetón – Anda sube –

Esto era total suerte mi única salida para poder llegar a mi casa era esta porque si no lo hacía tendría que caminar en tacones un largo tramo. Lo mire poniendo los ojos en blanco, resignándome.

- Está bien – conteste con mi mandíbula apretada. Y el sonrió triunfantemente entonces, me subí tomándolo de la chaqueta.

- Oye si me tomas de ahí me jalaras – dijo con una sonrisa. Entonces tomo mis manos y las puso en su cintura.

- Así está mejor – dijo en lo que arranco rápidamente

- Ha – grite de un susto – eres un idiota.

- Ya me lo han dicho – contesto siguiendo el camino.


	6. Olvidando Todo

Oye me he fijado que has cambiado– me comento mientras que se paraba en un semáforo.

Y yo me he fijado que eres el mismo idiota – le conteste poniendo los ojos en blanco

Me alagas – me dijo volteándome a ver detrás de su hombro. Entonces mire sus ojos, esos ojos de mierda que no podía dejar de mirar nunca.

Cuando quieras – entonces el rio burlonamente.

¿quieres dar un paseo? – me pregunto viéndome todavía

No, no , no , no empieces, llévame a casa-

Me tienes miedo ¿o que? – me pregunto con una sonrisa yo solo lo puede ver y torcerle los ojos.

Obvio no – le conteste irónica.

¿entonces? Eso es un sí, de acuerdo – me dijo sin dejar protestar, y arrancando rápidamente hacia no sé dónde.

Ha – grite – Mierda, deja de hacer eso o me dará un paro cardiaco – el solo empezó a reír

Lo siento, creo – dijo entre risas.

Mira Edward no tengo todo tu tiempo para tus paseos ¿sí? Porque no mejor me llevas a casa y ya, por favor – le suplique.

No, no creo ¿Por qué ocupas estar con tu noviecito? –

Si, algún problema, le tengo que llamar –

No te preocupes, muy pronto no será tu noviecito –

¿y por que coño dices eso? –

Porque para ese tiempo, solo pensaras en mi – me contesto, engreídamente.

Sí, claro – conteste sarcásticamente.

¿a que me has traído aquí? – pregunte parándome frente a la playa. Sintiendo la brisa pasar por mi cara y el a la do de mi.

Quería que recordaras cosas – contesto

¿Y que querías que recordara exactamente? – pregunte volteándolo a ver y el a mí.

Nosotros – contesto con una sola palabra sin quitar la vista de mis ojos. Después de unos segundos voltee mi cara y seguí mirando el mar.

¿Qué quieres que recuerde, de nosotros? – pregunte frunciendo el seño. Sin dejar de ver el mar.

Lo que hacíamos, cuando veníamos aquí, cuando queríamos olvidarnos de todo y veníamos aquí. – yo solo reí levemente, recordando lo que hacíamos.

Flash Back:

Bella, sabes que te alcanzare – me dijo Edward detrás de mi mientras que yo corría de sus brazos.

Y cierto me alcanzo me abrazo fuertemente y reímos hasta caer al suelo.

Me gusta estar, contigo – comento Edward mientras que me daba un corto beso, en los labios.

A mí, igual gracias a ti olvido todo, gracias a ti justo en este momento no existe un problema en mi cabeza –

A mí me pasa igual, olvido todo cuando estoy contigo, lo que me importa en este momento eres solo tu –

Quiero que recuerdes esto toda tu vida – le dije – nunca olvides que te amo, en cualquier circunstancia –

Y tú nunca olvides, que nunca olvidare lo que me has dicho en este momento – y los dos reímos de su frase.

Fin Flash Back.

Olvidarnos de todo – dije en susurro, pero solo para mí.

Bella, sé que me crees un idiota por dejarte, pero todo tiene una explicación – dijo volteando todo su cuerpo hacia mí. – la vida que llevaba no er… - empezó a decir pero lo corte.

La vida que llevabas no era segura, lo recuerdo – conteste por él. Sin mirarlo. – Edward la vida que llevabas y al parecer sigues llevando era una mierda, todo se basaba en condiciones, maldad, golpes y frialdad. Te lo aseguro lo sé – dije ahora mirándole a la cara.

Bella, lo siento – dijo negando con su cabeza.

No lo sientas Edward, eso ya fue –

Bella yo te quiero aquí a mi lado –

Edward entiende esto, yo ya hice mi vida una vida normal, con mi hijo, y yo – me dije apuntándome a mi misma – yo, ya no te amo

Eso nos es cierto Bella tu una vez dijiste –

Cierto Edward yo una vez dije, pero solo fueron palabras, palabras que se desvanecen con el tiempo– le interrumpí

Pues si dices que las palabras se desvanecen con el tiempo entonces lo que te dije ya no vale y entonces no hice nada malo – dijo alterándose un poco

No Edward estas equivocado, por una parte, es cierto fueron palabras, pero lo que tú hiciste fueron hechos, tú te fuiste y me dejaste – dije esas últimas palabras ya gritando.

Bella por favor – dijo tomándome de las mejillas y tocando su frente contra la mía.

Edward, solo… déjalo –

No bella, no lo dejara ahí, ya te dije a que vine y tu sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero –

No lo creo – le dije separándome de él y dirigiéndome de nuevo a su moto – ya no quiero estar aquí, llévame a casa por favor -

Está bien – contesto y me siguió subiéndose el primero y seguida de él, yo, tomándolo de la cintura.

Hasta luego – me dijo en lo que yo subía las escaleras de mi casa. – ¿hey quieres que mañana venga por ti, por lo de tu auto? – me pregunto y yo solo lo mire seria.

No gracias, Por cierto, ve a casa, Alice se preocupa – le dice dándole una última mirada.

Ya veré –

¿sabes Edward? Ese es tu problema, que no cambias mas – le dije entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

Cuando entre a casa subí las escaleras y camine hacia la habitación de Braxton y ahí estaba acostado en su cama profundamente dormido, me le acerque y le di un beso en su frente y Salí de su habitación caminando ahora a la mía poniéndome la ropa de dormir y acostándome en mi cama. No podía dormir pues solo pensaba en Edward, su vida, la mía, nosotros, la playa, y mis sentimientos hacia él.


	7. Al Limite

Luego de poder dormir apenas unas horas, me levante, me di una ducha y me vestí así ( en mi perfil).

- Peter – Llame al chofer.

-¿si señorita? – me pregunto

-Me puedes llevar al trabajo y a Braxton al colegio por que ayer mi coche se quedo en las oficinas de Vogue –

-Señorita su coche lo acaban de traer – me informo

-¿Qué? – pregunte sorprendida.

-Si hace como una hora un joven lo trajo –

-¿y no dijo quién era? –

-No, solo lo dejo y dijo que usted sabría quien era –

-Mmm bueno Gracias Peter, entonces me iré en mi auto – después de eso se me hizo demasiado extraño pero quien puedo haber traído mi auto el único que sabía que se me había quedado ahí era Edward. Cuando me subí al coche había una nota en el volante.

_Espero que no te enojes, por lo que le hice a tu coche, no seas amargada. Te amo como nunca._

_E.C_

A si que el perro de Edward ya lo tenía todo preparado, era un idiota, pero a la vez era mi idiota. Isabella dios contrólate que tanto piensas. Después de dejar de pensar mis babosadas lleve a Braxton al colegio y de ahí me dirigí a mi oficina, subiendo el elevador y llegar hasta la recepción y Ángela ya estaba ahí.

-Hola Bella – me dijo

-Hola Ángela ¿Cómo estás? –

-Bien – dijo nerviosa

-¿Qué pasa Ángela? –

-No, nada – dijo tartamudeando

-¿segura? – pregunte de nuevo

-Si –

-Bueno, está bien, si me ocupas para algo me avisas – ella asintió y yo camine hasta la puerta de mi oficina y la abrí.

En cuanto entre sentí un olor que me trajo muchos recuerdos de cuando era una adolescente, la verdad disfrutaba ese olor, era el de un cigarrillo, seguí caminando hasta hasta mi silla cuando reaccione. ¿Por que huele mi oficina a cigarrillo? de inmediato voltee y ahí estaba Edward con el cigarro ya apagado yo solo apunte hacia la puerta sin decir nada, el solo sonrió sínicamente, se paro y se acerco a mí.  
-quiero conocer a mi hijo  
- mmm sabes es bueno querer cosas.-Dije guiñándole un ojo me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar.  
El sonrió haciendo notar que le ardió mi respuesta de inmediato me sujeto por la cintura haciendo me voltear hacia él.  
-esa no es una respuesta para mí.  
- a mira- dije sínicamente  
El negó con su cabeza con una sonrisa picara, como diciéndome que no volviera a contestarle así.

-¿y cómo se llama ¨MI¨ hijo?- dijo remarcando el ¨mi¨  
-mmm investígalo por ti mismo padre responsable-dije enojada.  
- mmm ¡si eso quieres! Se lo preguntare a, el mismo.  
-ni se te ocurra acercarte a él EDWARD jamás ¿okey?-dije algo alterada y muy enojada.  
-¡Vamos no puedes impedirme estar con mi hijo ¡ -dijo algo sensible.  
- Sabes yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera ¿te quedo claro? Y ah que le diré a mi hijo cuando te presente con él, a mira hijo él es tu padre el que me abandono cuando le dije que venias en camino, el que no le importo nada y se fue como un ..… maldito cobarde. ¿Eso quieres? - dije demasiado furiosa, dejando caer dos lagrimas. Inmediatamente las limpie con brusquedad.  
- Bella cálmate, sabes yo TE AMO si bella te amo y en estos años jamás te olvide, todo lo que hacía lo hacía pensando en ti y todos los días planeaba lo que haría cuando te viera.  
-¡aww! Pero que conmovedora historia suena tan romántica, pero no te suena mas romántico el que te hubieras quedado conmigo cuando te dije que estaba embarazada, el que hubieras trabajado como yo lo eh hecho todos estos años para que mi hijo tuviera lo que necesitaba, el que hubieras visto crecer a tu hijo, el que todas las veces que se sentía triste y lloraba estuvieras ahí para calmarlo el no irte y aun estar con esa mujer que dices amar, eh? Piensas que puedes largarte y regresar muchos años después para querer que yo actuara como si nada hubiera pasado y el que mi hijo te acepte así de fácil o que yo deje a Dexter por ti, no Edward no, así no son las cosas, se realista- dije soltando aun mas lagrimas una tras otra sin poder para.

- Bella –dijo secándome las lagrimas son su pulgar y acercándome más a mí.

-Sabes no tiene caso hablar de eso, pero también podrías saber que tengo mucho trabajo, el cual no me has dejado hacer desde hace días.- me di la vuelta, camine hacia mi escritorio y me senté. Edward solo se sentó en el sillón se veía que estaba pensando en todo lo que paso hace rato, yo solo actué como si estuviera diseñando vestidos la verdad es que su presencia me atontaba, por fin pude concentrarme y empecé a diseñar vestidos, hacia y hacia vestidos, pero no me gustaban, tenía un desastre en mi escritorio estaba demasiado tensa y estresada, Edward se paro y se dirigió hacia mí.  
-Vamos Bella relájate  
- aja-dije algo desesperada.  
El empezó a masajear mis hombros yo no pude evitar desparramarme en mi asiento y cerrar los ojos. Edward solo sonrió, después de un largo masaje, me estire haciendo quitar sus manos de mis hombros,  
-Emm gracias Edward -dije algo tímido.  
El solo volvió a sonreír, yo volví a lo que estaba haciendo diseñar vestidos, el se quedo parado atrás de mi, viendo lo que hacía, eso me agradaba, después de tantos vestidos salió el perfecto para lo que me habían pedido, tan solo suspire y sonreí, me recargue en mi asiento y cerré los ojos. Y sentí como Edward volteaba mi silla hacia él. Y me acaricio la cara. Yo, solo baje la cabeza. Y sentí como se acercaba a mí hasta juntar nuestras frentes y tocar nuestros labios, dios hace tanto tiempo que no sentía esa dulzura y ese amor entonces seguí el beso después de unos segundos de sentir sus labios y lo separe de mí empujándolo y salir de mi oficina, sin rumbo cuando me di cuenta ya estaba afuera del edificio. Y sentí como Edward me tomaba por la cintura y me levantaba y me dirigía de nuevo hacia su moto

-Edward NO – dije enojada

-¿Por que no? – pregunto cuando ya me había dejado en el piso y quedando frente a mi

-Porque no quiero –

-Pero yo si – dijo acercándose a mi

-Edward no, te odio y no quiero verte nunca en mi vida – dije con dolor

-No bella no será así –

-Obsérvame – dije dándome media vuela

-Mi amor por favor – dijo cuando me tomaba del brazo pero yo no lo encare

-Recuerda tu una vez me lo dijiste igual, **nunca te quiero ver y menos a eso que llevas ahí** ¿lo recuerdas? – le dije apretando mis dientes sintiendo como me hervía las sangre al recordar. – ahora cúmplelo- termine y me zafe de su agarre caminando hacia mi auto.

Después de eso oí como salía del estacionamiento rápidamente yo hice lo mismo estaba demasiado enojada, y maneje rápidamente a mi casa, la verdad no sabía ni que hacía solo actuaba a como lo hacía hace 7 años.

-Rosalie – marque el numero de mi mejor amiga

-Amiga ¿Qué tienes te escuchar rara? –

-Quiero que me acompañes a una parte y tu sabrás muy bien a donde –

-¿a que te refieres? – pregunto asustada

-Rosalie regresa 7 años atrás y sabrás que estoy enojada y que siento que me lleva el diablo a donde crees que quiero que me acompañes –

-Isabella no te atrevas a regresar ahí lo prometiste por Braxton por ti misma.-

-Rosalie e discutido con Edward-

-¿Qué? – pregunto de un grito

-Si, con ese el idiota ese –

-Rayos amiga no me has contado nada, ahora te entiendo por qué quieres ir en verdad estas mal, está bien te acompañare haya te veo –

Gracias Rosalie te lo agradezco ahora estoy haya- dije por ultimo y colgué llegue a mi casa y rápidamente entre a mi habitación y me cambie por esto (en mi perfil) después Salí hacia el patio y abrí el garaje donde se encontraba mi moto tome las llaves y la prendí, hace muchos años que no me sentaba enfrente de una cosa de estas pero tenía que hacerlo era mi única forma de sacar este enojo y esta adrenalina que tenia gracias a Edward. Arranque velozmente recordando cada detalle cada movimiento después de unos tantos kilómetros de distancia tome la confianza suficiente y arranque hasta que la moto me lo permitía dirigiéndome hacia mi destino final.

P.O.V Edward

…...


	8. Tranquilamente

**P.O.V Edward**

Estaba realmente enojado, furioso y frustrado no podía mas, ella nunca me perdonara fui un idiota y lo sigo siendo y lo peor es que ella ya no me quiere como una vez lo hizo. Estoy en ese punto de frustración que te deja llevar y hacer cualquier estupidez y eso es lo que hare quería cambiar pero no puedo. No cuando ella ya no me quiere y ya no tengo una razón de hacerlo, ahora solo me queda quitar mi frustración como antes lo hacía.

- Emmet – dije  
- ¿Qué paso? – se escucho su voz por el otro lado de la línea del móvil.  
- Me tienes que acompañar – le dije rápidamente  
- ¿A dónde? Amigo ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto al escuchar mi voz  
- Estoy mal –  
- ¿pero que paso? -  
- Allá te cuento nos vemos en el mediterráneo.  
- ¿pero?... – dijo pero lo interrumpí  
- Nada Emmet tengo que ir ahí –  
- ¿bueno? Halla nos vemos ¿Edward seguro que estas bien? –  
- Emmet allá nos vemos adiós – dije eso ultimo cortando la línea

Entonces tome mi moto y arranque hasta llegar. Lo vi todo estaba igual que hace años oculto oscuro pero con un ambiente realmente emocionante y lleno de adrenalina eso, eso era lo que me calmaba de cierta forma.

- Hey Edward – me llamo una voz detrás  
- Has llegado – le dije a Emmet  
- Claro amigo si tú me lo has pedido pero vamos –

Entonces nos dirigimos adentro aun arriba de nuestras motos y al entrar todos no miraban sorprendidos y dudosos pero nadie decía una palabra hasta que alguien por fin hablo.

- Vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí rayos aun no me lo creo Edward Cullen aquí –

- Hola marco – salude

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- ¿Que ya no puedo venir te crees el que manda? Recuérdalo ese siempre he sido yo –

- Por favor cullen, no puede venir aquí y creerte algo que no eres –

- ¿quieres probarlo, o te da miedo?- le dije sínicamente y el rio igual.

- Está bien si eso es lo que quieres, lo tendrás –

Los dos nos dirigimos al inicio de la carrera ya todos estaban a nuestro alrededor esperando nuestra salida.

- Oye – me hablo marco a lado mío - ¿e Isabella como ha estado? – rio socarronamente y entonces me hirvió la sangre hasta el punto de querer matarlo pero una voz se escucho detrás de todos nosotros.

- Muy bien marco gracias por preguntar –

**Bella P.O.V**

- Hey ¿Cómo estás? – dijo rosalie cuando al fin nos encontramos. Ella me abrazo  
- En lo que cabe bien pero me quiero desquitar –  
- ¿crees que esto te sirva? –  
- Si, rosalie siempre lo ha hecho y ahora lo hará –

Entonces las dos entramos una a lado de la otra a unos metros se miraba un bulto de gente esperando el inicio de una carrera me metí entre la gente para haber quien estaba no fue difícil abrirme entre la gente ya que ellos mismo me dejaban pasar al ver quién era. Y los vi era marco y….. Edward lo reconocí al instante ya que tenía ese pelo cobrizo tan raro que solo él podía tener maldita casualidad. Escuche como marco le decía algo a Edward antes de que les dieran la señal de inicio.

- Oye – dijo marco haciendo que Edward volteara hacia el - ¿e Isabella como ha estado? – solo vi como se tenso la espalda de Edward y conteste.

- Muy bien marco gracias por preguntar – los dos voltearon en milésimas de segundo y la mirada de Edward se clavo en mi.  
- Bravo, bravo, bravo miren nada mas, la parejita junta– dijo marco riendo  
- Marco no te confundas – dije sin quitar los ojos de Edward – la parejita no esta junta  
- Entonces que hacen aquí los dos justo en el mismo día, hace años que ninguno de los dos se aparecía por estos rumbos –  
- No sabía que Edward ya no venia – dije mirándolo, pensaba que seguía en las misma.  
- Pues desde que tu ya no vienes el tampoco – me contesto marco y me tense.  
- Pero bueno basta de hablar y terminen lo empezado, creo que ya se cual ha sido su problema – sonreí – ¿el mando? O me equivoco. – marco rio dándome la razón.

Entonces me aleje de ahí y fui a estacionar la moto junto con rosalie sabia quien ganaría no tenia duda Edward siempre había sido el mejor en esto y más sobre encima de marco era bueno pero no un experto. Entonces me distraje de nuevo por la voz de marco.

- ¿Oye bonita, ya que estas aquí porque no jugamos una carrera de parejas? –  
- Por qué no creo que tu tengas pareja – y alrededor se escucharon unos "uhh" de burla.  
- Hey, hey tranquila – dijo levantando sus brazos en forma de defensa – pero por favor hace mucho que no tengo el gran honor de correr con las pareja Cullen Swan – termino y vi de nuevo a Edward que me miraba intensamente  
- ¿o tienes miedo? – dijo otra vez demasiado desagradable: Tanya, al momento que escuche sus estúpidas palabras la voltee a ver apretando la mandíbula. Tanya era una perra de primera cuando antes Edward y yo veníamos siempre se le lanzaba sabiendo que estábamos juntos.  
- ¿asi que la perra empezó a ladrar? – dije sínicamente y dándole una sonrisa de la misma manera.  
- Vamos Swan seguiremos con el mismo juego? – dijo mirando a Edward entonces me quise acercar a ella pero unos brazos entrelazados en mi cintura me detuvieron.

- ¿Por que no les demostramos que ellos son los perdedores? – me dijo Edward demasiado cerca de mi oído. Y me separe de él quitando sus brazos lentamente y dirigiéndome hasta la moto. Sentí como Edward venía detrás de mí.

- No quiero que hagas una estupidez – le reproche

- ¿yo? – dijo indignado

- Exactamente tu – le dije y él me sonrió.

- ¿traes un cinto? – me pregunto

- Si – dije sacando el cinturón de mi pantalón.

- Espera, es mejor usar el mío es más largo – dijo señalando su cinturón. Pero no hacía nada por quitarlo.

- ¿Qué esperas, quieres que te lo saque yo? – le dije interrogante.

- Es la tradición ¿lo recuerdas? – me dijo sonriendo y yo rodé los ojos acercándome a su cintura y desabrochando su cinturón, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos entonces le jale el cinturón y él me miraba intensamente hasta que termine de quitárselo y me separe de él.

- Vamos – me dijo abrochando el cinturón que estaba amarrado entre su cintura y la mía.

- Edward Cullen, estas advertido no hagas una estupidez de las que tu solo sabes hacer ¿está claro? – le pregunte

- Si, si, lo que tu digas pequeña – me dijo dándome una sonrisa picara. Yo solo puse los ojos en blanco.

- En sus marcas – dijo la marcadora – listos – y Edward acelero y freno causando que la moto rugiera – FUERA – por último aviso y Edward dio al acelerador rápidamente.

**Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

_- Te lo dije – me dijo sonriendo_  
_- Eres estúpido – dije con tono cansado_  
_- Ah – se quejo – no puedes durar una hora sin repetírmelo creo que ya lo sé. -_  
_- Es bueno saberlo solo quería asegurarme–_  
_- ¿y que haces aquí eh? – me pregunto – que no eres tú la correcta la que no hace nada malo. -_  
_- Mmm no sé exactamente, quería quitar un poco esto que siento – le conteste recargada en la pared._  
_- ¿y que es exactamente lo que siente? – me pregunto muy cerca de mi cara y posando una mano recargada a un lado de mi cabeza._


	9. Esperanzas

_En sus marcas – dijo la marcadora – listos – y Edward acelero y freno causando que la moto rugiera – FUERA – por último aviso y Edward dio al acelerador rápidamente._

Esto era verdaderamente extraño después de tantos años de no hacer esto ahora lo hacía y justo con el hombre que lo hacía hace tantos años. Después del arranque sentí algo de miedo porque no quería que alguien saliera lastimado pero que rayos dices Isabella se fuerte como hace 7 años si soportabas y te divertías ¿y ahora? Eres valiente además es imposible que te pase algo y menos con Edward al frente, creo. Pero hable demasiado rápido ya que había cerrado los ojos con gran fuerza después los abrí y vi como estaba a unos metros lo último que quedaba de la carrera entonces termino por pasar en la línea final y yo solo estaba abrazada a él efusivamente, oí como marco maldecía, pues claro nosotros habíamos ganado.

-Eso fue trampa – grito quitándose el cinturón que tenia justo a Tanya alias la perrita.

-Nonono – dijo Edward cantarín y sonriendo de oreja a oreja – eso es no saber perder. – termino bajándonos los dos y alejándome de la gente, pero rayos el estúpido cinturón aun lo teníamos puesto.

-Te lo dije – me dijo sonriendo

-Eres estúpido – dije con tono cansado

-Ah – se quejo – no puedes durar una hora sin repetírmelo creo que ya lo sé. -

-Es bueno saberlo solo quería asegurarme–

-¿y que haces aquí eh? – me pregunto muy cerca de mi – que no eres tú la correcta la que no hace nada malo. -

-Mmm no sé exactamente, quería quitar un poco esto que siento – le conteste recargada en la pared.

-¿y que es exactamente lo que siente? – me pregunto muy cerca de mi cara y posando una mano recargada a un lado de mi cabeza.

-Podrías quitar el cinturón – dije exasperada por tal cercanía de, él hacia mí.

-No, hasta que me contestes – me dijo con voz seria.

-Pues… - calle

-¿pues? – dijo

-Pues nada solo estaba enojada, estresada no se - conteste algo incomoda.

-¿y por que? – pregunto levantando sus dos segas.

Tenía que inventar algo no le iba a contestar "pues fíjate que estoy confundida, si no se que el amor de mi vida pasada aun sigue siendo actualmente, pero se supone que lo debo de odiar y eso me enoja" claro que no.

-No sé, el trabajo – mentí

-¿La verdad? No sabes mentir Isabella – me dijo sonriendo – y mientes por una razón y si no me equivoco esa razón soy yo ¿acaso hago que te enojes tanto? ¿por eso no Me quieres?– pregunto lo ultimo más lento y con dulzura en su voz.

Yo solo voltee la cabeza en vista hacia el muelle que se encontraba a unos metros después de donde estaba toda esa gente y la situación de la carrera. Entonces sentí como me tomaba de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

… - solo lo miraba no sabía ni que decirle porque si hablaba sabia que le diría algo como idiota, estúpido bastardo.

EDWARD P.O.V

La tenía a centímetros la quería besar de verdad pero antes de eso me tenía que contestar estaba completamente seguro que yo era esa razón por la que se había enojado gracias a nuestra última pelea.

Solo me miraba y no me contestaba.

Recuerdo que antes de verla en este lugar estaba frustrado y sin esperanzas de que me perdonara pero cuando la vi sabia que esto todavía no acababa no me rendiría, no tan fácilmente después algunas palabras no muy corteses entre nosotros sabia que es proceso sería difícil pero ella seria nuevamente mía.

-¿por qué no me contesta eh Isabella? – dije de nuevo posicionando mi mano en su mejilla tenía una gran ventaja todavía no había quitado el cinturón que nos unía así que no podría escapar.

-Porque… - se miraba que estaba nerviosa aun serbia mi cercanía para hacerla temblar. Otro punto a mi favor. – no quiero y punto – contesto rudamente – ya me quiero ir de aquí – dijo acercando sus manos hacia el cinturón pero no la dejaría así.

-No antes de que te de esto – dije rápidamente

-¿Qué… - no la deje terminar ya que ya estaba abalanzándome sobre sus labios carnosos, dios me encantaba esta mujer y yo que ya me quería rendir Nono y no ahora nadie me detiene de conquistarla.

Sentí como al principio no contesto el movimiento de mis labios pero después de unos segundos ya estaba a mi ritmo, posicione mis manos es su cintura y ella puso sus manos detrás de mi cuello enredando sus pequeños dedos con el pelo de mi nuca. Me encantaba que hiciera eso. Después de unos minutos así nos tuvimos que separa por falta de aire pero no se en que maldito momento ella empezó a soltar el cinturón y ya no estábamos unidos. Cuando nos despegamos ella corrió hacia la multitud y hacia donde pude ver que estaba Rosalie con Emmet hablando animadamente. Vi como bella le susurraba algo y se despedía de Emmet y salió demasiado rápido para su seguridad y detrás de ella rosalie.

* * *

que les parecio? REVIEWS!?


	10. Sio No?

Por supuesto que la seguí no podía dejarla así después de descubrir que aun me ama igual que yo a ella...  
No se que pasaba por su cabeza pensé que iría a su casa pero estaba saliendo de la ciudad por supuesto que aun la seguía siguiendo.

Tenía miedo ella iba a toda velocidad podría pasarle algo le hice señales, apague y prendí las luces, le grite ella me ignoro. Enserio tenía mucho miedo nunca había sentido eso, una desesperación incomparable, cuando vi venir un camión sentí algo en todo mi cuerpo me sentí sin fuerza desesperado tenia tanto miedo el camión también venia rápido! se toparían en una curva, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

Cerré los ojos, escuche que el camión pito abrí los ojos y no vi a bella.

El camión venia descontrolado después de esa curva ¿que habrá pasado?¿Donde esta bella?.

Escuche como alguien quemaba llanta, era bella controlando su moto, sentí un alivio

Ella seguía siendo la misma PRO de siempre.

Bella P.O.V

Estúpido camión porque se me atraviesa en mi camino justo ahora que me siento frustrada. Diablos cuando esquive al camión frene rápidamente y apague la moto y Salí de ella y aventándola con mi pie hasta llegar al piso.

Vi como Edward se acercaba yo tan solo me pare y voltee a ver el camino de pronto Edward me abraso lo deje necesitaba sus brazos. Beso mi frente sentí una comodidad quería besarlo, pero Dexter estaba en mis pensamientos en que diría si... bella cállate.

Tan solo no podía separar a Edward de mí, mejor dicho no quería. Joder entonces era verdad mi estúpido corazón lo quiere pero mi cabeza lo odia como podría competir contra eso o ¿será que jamás lo olvide?

Sentí como me separaba y me tomaba de los brazos y me miro con sus grandes ojos, que me hacían temblar.

-¿Qué coño pensabas, a donde ibas? – me pregunto agitadamente.

Ni conteste solo me separe y me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi moto y la levante, el venía detrás de mi justo cuando me senté en la moto el se sentó frente a mí.

No sé en que momento pero se me acerco demasiado rápido y me tomo de las mejillas, me beso efusivamente y yo lo seguí de la misma manera.

_Labios con labios_  
_El con los de ella, ella con sus labios_  
_Ella con los suyos, los suyos con ella_  
_Sin prisa_  
_Despacio_  
_Sus alientos se mezclaron creando un nuevo sabor jamás probado_  
_El canto del ruiseñor más enamorado se escuchaba en todos lados_  
_El la abrazaba acercándose más a su amada_  
_Ella respondió enseguida rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos_  
_Entre suaves roces y toquecitos de miel besaron sus comisuras con la exquisitez que manaba de ese elixir_  
_a penas rozándose la piel, respirando profundo el extracto_  
_acariciando con su lenguas labios_  
_entre beso y beso_  
_Sin prisa_  
_Despacio_

Hasta que un molesto sonido resonaba en el bolso trasero de mi pantalón era el estúpido móvil, me separe de Edward solo para poder contestar. El me miraba exhaustivamente.

-¿Sí? –

-¿Isabella dónde diablos te has metido? ¿Por qué no has llegado a dormir? ¿Por qué no fuiste a la junta que tenías que ir? Braxton casi se pone a llorar porque no estabas y nadie sabía nada de ti. – preguntaba un Dexter algo furioso e histérico. Y Edward me miro detenidamente esperando mi reacción. Estoy segura que lo escucho porque Dexter hablo un poco fuerte o más de lo normal.

Ya voy para ya ¿sí? Haya hablamos – dije neutralmente. Y colgué.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto Edward tranquilamente.

-Me tengo que ir –

-Pero… - dijo apenas y su cara se transformo – ahh – grito bajándose de mi moto – por favor prométeme que hablaremos de esto, por favor antes de que ya no me quieras ni hablas y menos besar, por favor Bella - dijo tomando mis manos.

-Edward me tengo que ir – dije quitándome sus manos de enzima y haciendo frente a mí moto prendiéndola.

-Isabella promételo –

-Lo pensare – termine diciendo y saliendo de ahí.

Durante el camino solo pensaba y pensaba que estupidez había hecho solo a mí se me ocurre dejarme besar por Edward y sentir eso aunque de una parte lo quería pero otra solo quería alejarse profundamente aparte tenia a Dexter y mi hijo aunque fuera una parte de Edward no podía permitirme hacerles esto no a ellos.

Entre a la casa y deje la moto en la cochera y me metí por la puerta que daba de ahí hasta la cocina y ahí estaban todos Dexter, Peter, Braxton y hasta Rosalie.

-¡Mami! – Grito mi hermoso hijo y se lanzo a mis brazos - ¿Dónde has estado, te extrañe muchitu mucho – me dijo tiernamente mientras que escondida su cabeza en mi cuello.

-No te preocupes corazón ya estoy aquí – le dije besando su frente - ¿Por qué no mejor va dormir es tarde? –

-Está bien mami ya voy – dijo y corrió escalera arriba, ya ahora quedaba lo peor: Dexter

-Peter, Rosalie nos pueden dejar a solas – dijo Dexter cruzado de Brazos. Rosalie y Peter asintieron y rose se me acerco con cara de complicidad y susurro en mi oído.

-La has cagado y duro – dijo solo para que yo escuchara y después se fue, quedándome a solas con Dexter.

-¿Me puedes explicar, ahora si, donde carajos estabas? – pregunto sigilosamente y con furia.

-Ocupada –

-No mientas – grito y me tomo de los brazos – maldita sea desde que llego él, ya no estás conmigo ya no te ciento que estés cercas, ya no me hablas – dijo abrazándome ahora sin poder contener las lagrimas.

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

_Vete –_

_Pero me lo prometiste –_

_Te dije que lo pensaría –_

_Por favor bella pero si ayer… - no lo deje terminar_

_Edward supéralo ayer fue ayer, y es mejor que te vayas –_

_No, no lo hare – dijo decididamente y después…_

* * *

_que les parecio? reviews?_


	11. No Puedo

Capitulo 11:

- No mientas – grito y me tomo de los brazos – maldita sea desde que llego él, ya no estás conmigo ya no te ciento que estés cercas, ya no me hablas – dijo abrazándome ahora sin poder contener las lagrimas.

- Dexter, en verdad lo siento si te hice sentir a si pero te aseguro que nada paso ni va a pasar – le dije ahora besándolo

- ¿segura? –

- Te lo prometo –

Me pase horas consolándolo, mi rubio eran tan sensible, fui estúpida como me pude segar por Edward, el es mi pasado y no tengo el derecho de que Dexter pase por esto no gracias a mí y a mis sentimientos por Edward, porque volvió solo arruino mi vida siempre haciendo lo que quiere, arruinando todo lo que yo hago que nunca me puede dejar libre.

Paso toda la noche y Dexter se fue a su casa ya era tarde y mañana iría a trabajar al igual que yo y por ultimo le prometí que llamaría.

- Bella, Edward esta aquí – hablo Ángela por el teléfono.

- Dile que se vaya, tengo mucho trabajo y Braxton está aquí, a si que dile que se vaya –

- Está bien – y colgó.

Solo alcance a escuchar la voz de Edward "como que no quiere verme, me tendrá que ver" y entro como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¿Qué mierda…..? – casi grito Edward pero solo vi como se le quedaba viendo a Braxton que estaba en uno de los sillones de mi oficina.

- Edward vete de aquí –

- No me iré hasta hablar contigo –

- Edward vete – grite enojada y mire como mi hijo se nos quedaba viendo, con sus ojos a punto del llanto.

- Braxton, mi amor ven – me arrodille a su altura – ve con Ángela ¿sí? Y ahí me esperas - termine dándole un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo de mi oficina.

- ¿Qué maldito afán de entrar a mi oficina de esa manera, que no tienes otras cosas que hacer? – dije ya que Braxton cerró la puerta y me le enfrente a Edward.

- No solo buscarte, a ti y a mi hijo –

- Por favor ahora no me vengas con tu cuento, de que nos quieres recuperar y un demonio, solo eres un estúpido vividor, que no tiene que hacer más que molestar, cuál es tu problema no viste como dejaste al niño – seguía gritando con furia.

- Bella, no soy un vividor, de donde sacas eso y no, no es un cuento es la verdad –

- ¿la verdad? Por favor, enserio Edward creo que deberías a empezar a practicar de nuevo tus tácticas de mentiras, que ya me tienen harta –

- ¿Cuáles mentiras? Bella yo solo te digo la verdad y la verdad es que te amo a ti y a mi hijo más de lo que crees –

- Amar Edward, eso es amar, abandonarme a mí y a tu hijo, eso es amor eso sí que es amor – hable con todo el sarcasmo que me tenía guardado desde que se había ido.-

- ¿estás usando el sarcasmo conmigo? -

- Y que si lo uso – lo rete

- Vaya, la pequeña e indefensa Bella ya no está ahora enfrente de mí, pero ayer si verdad, te dejaste besar como nunca como la zor… - y no lo deja terminar porque mi mano se poso en tu perfil haciendo que se diera una inclinación hacia su lado derecho.

- ¿Cómo una que Edward, vamos dilo, como una que? –

- Bella, lo siento no pensaba lo que decía – y se empezó a acercar a mí.

- Sabes que porque no te largas como hace 8 anos ¿eh? Estaba mejor sin ti –

- No Bella, no digas eso –

- Vete –

- Pero me lo prometiste –

- Te dije que lo pensaría –

- Por favor bella pero si ayer… - no lo deje terminar

- Edward supéralo ayer fue ayer, y es mejor que te vayas –

- No, no lo hare – dijo decididamente y después se acerco completamente hacia mí y me beso a la fuerza, no, no, no lo hagas Bella no le respondas, pero me di por vencida y lo hice le respondí a ese pasional beso de su parte, me tomo de los dos lados de mi cabeza y empezamos a caminar sin separar nuestros labios hasta mi escritorio, me tomo de las dos piernas y me sentó, para después, tomarme por la cintura.

Nos separamos cansinamente, totalmente sin respiración.

- Vez Isabella, como me pones – hablo con la voz agitada.

- Eres un estúpido Edward – y el, junto nuestras frentes.

- ¿Por qué siempre, me lo dices? –

- Porque eres un estúpido – me separe de él y lo mire de frente – pero no puedo hacer esto.

* * *

**QUE LES PARECE? LES GUSTA? :D se que tarde demaciado pero aquie esta.**

**LAS QUIERO **

**- E**


End file.
